List of people from Missouri
]] The following are people who were either born/raised or have lived for a significant period of time in Missouri. Art and literature ]] ]] ]] ]] * Helen Andelin (1920–2009), author of Fascinating Womanhood * Maya Angelou (1928–2014), author and poet * Thomas P. Barnett (1870–1929), architect and impressionist painter * Thomas Hart Benton (1889–1975), painter * George Caleb Bingham (1811–1879), artist (born in Virginia but moved to central Missouri) * Edward McKendree Bounds (1835–1913), author and theologian * Mark Bowden (born 1951), author, journalist * William S. Burroughs (1914–1997), author (Naked Lunch) * Kate Chopin (1851–1904), author (The Awakening) and early feminist * Guy Anthony De Marco (born 1963), author of speculative fiction * Lester Dent (1904–1959), author of Doc Savage novels * Michele Dunaway (born 1965), author of romantic novels * Suzette Haden Elgin (1936–2015), science-fiction author and linguist * T. S. Eliot (1888–1965), poet, dramatist and literary critic * Mary Engelbreit (born 1952), graphic artist, children's book illustrator * Michael Evans (1944–2005), photographer * Eugene Field (1850–1895), writer and poet * Gillian Flynn (born 1971), novelist, television critic * Martha Gellhorn (1908–1998), novelist, travel writer and journalist * Steve Gerber (1947–2008), comic book writer and co-creator of Howard the Duck * David L. Harrison (born 1937), children's author, poet, recipient of the Missourian Award (2006)f-19 * William Least Heat-Moon (born 1939), author * Robert A. Heinlein (1907–1988), science fiction author * Frederick Hibbard (1881–1950), sculptor known for his works of famous 19th-century figures * Langston Hughes (1902–1967), African-American poet, novelist and playwright * William W. Johnstone (1938–2004), author of western, horror and survivalist novels * Donald Judd (1928–1994), artist * Jim Lee (born 1964), comic book artist and writer * David Limbaugh (born 1952), columnist, author, political commentator * Bernarr Macfadden (1868–1955), founder of Macfadden Publications, bodybuilding advocate * Dennis L. McKiernan (born 1932), author * Marianne Moore (1887–1972), poet and writer * Archie Musick (1902–1978), painter and illustrator, associated with the Regionalist movement * John R. Musick (1849–1901), author and poet, known for the Columbian Historical novels * Ruth Ann Musick (1897–1974), author and folklorist * H. Richard Niebuhr (1894–1962), author, theologian * Reinhold Niebuhr (1892–1971), author, theologian, political commentator * John Ross (born 1957), author * Charles Marion Russell (1864–1926), artist * Clay Shirky (born 1964), writer, consultant, lecturer, author of Here Comes Everybody * Kimora Lee Simmons (born 1975), fashion model, author, actress * Sara Teasdale (1884–1933), poet * Kay Thompson (1909–1998), creator of Eloise children's books * Ernest Trova (1927–2009), sculptor, surrealist and pop art painter best known for The Falling Man * Margaret Truman (1924–2008), novelist and non-fiction author * Mark Twain (1835–1910), born Samuel Clemens, iconic humorist, author and creator of Huckleberry Finn and Tom Sawyer * Laura Ingalls Wilder (1867–1957), writer and author of Little House series * Tennessee Williams (1911–1983), playwright (born in Mississippi, grew up in St. Louis) * Daniel Woodrell (born 1953), author of crime fiction Athletics Auto racing driver Rusty Wallace]] *Paul Dana (1975–2006), IndyCar Series driver *Lloyd Dane (1925–2015), NASCAR driver *Russ Dugger (born 1975), NASCAR driver, Camping World Truck Series *Carl Edwards (born 1979), NASCAR driver, 2007 NASCAR Busch Series champion *James Ince (born c. 1969), NASCAR crew chief *Justin Jennings (born 1992), NASCAR driver *Cody Lane (born 1996), NASCAR driver, Camping World Truck Series *Justin Marks (born 1981), NASCAR driver *Jamie McMurray (born 1976), NASCAR driver, Daytona 500 winner *Larry Phillips (1942–2004), NASCAR driver *Tony Roper (1964–2000), NASCAR driver *Ken Schrader (born 1955), NASCAR driver *Dorsey Schroeder (born 1953), retired NASCAR driver, Speed Channel color analyst *Ramo Stott (born 1934), retired NASCAR driver *Chrissy Wallace (born 1988), NASCAR driver *Kenny Wallace (born 1963), NASCAR driver, broadcaster *Mike Wallace (born 1959), NASCAR driver *Rusty Wallace (born 1956), NASCAR driver, 1989 NASCAR Winston Cup champion Baseball ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ;A–M *Bob Allison (1934–1995), MLB outfielder, 3-time All-Star *Jake Arrieta (born 1986), Chicago Cubs pitcher, Cy Young Award winner *Alan Ashby (born 1951), MLB catcher, commentator *George Baker (1857–1915), MLB catcher *Jake Beckley (1867–1919), infielder in Hall of Fame *James "Cool Papa" Bell (1903–1991), Baseball Hall of Fame center fielder *Yogi Berra (1925–2015), Hall of Fame catcher, manager, aphorist *Ken Berry (born 1941), MLB outfielder *Brian Boehringer (born 1969), MLB pitcher *Clete Boyer (1937–2007), MLB third baseman, 2-time World Series winner *Ken Boyer (1931–1982), MLB third baseman, 11-time All-Star, coach and manager *Jack Brennan (1862–1914), MLB catcher *Harry Bright (1929–2000), MLB infielder *Mark Buehrle (born 1979), MLB pitcher, 5-time All-Star *Bobby Byrne (1884–1964), MLB infielder *Scott Carroll (born 1984), MLB relief pitcher *Nate Colbert (born 1946), MLB first baseman, 3-time All-Star *David Cone (born 1963), Cy Young-winning MLB pitcher *Joe Crede (born 1978), MLB third baseman *Bob Dernier (born 1957), MLB outfielder *Ross Detwiler (born 1986), MLB relief pitcher *Blake DeWitt (born 1985), MLB infielder *John Donaldson (1891–1970), Negro League baseball pitcher *Scott Elbert (born 1985), MLB relief pitcher *A. J. Ellis (born 1981), catcher for Miami Marlins *Hoot Evers (1921–1991), MLB outfielder, 2-time All-Star *David Freese (born 1983), MLB third baseman, 2011 World Series MVP with St. Louis Cardinals *Gabe Gabler (1930–2014), MLB player *Joe Garagiola, Sr. (1926–2016), MLB catcher, broadcaster, television personality *Jeff Gray (born 1981), MLB pitcher *Charlie Grimm (1898–1993), MLB player and manager *Dick Hall (born 1930), MLB pitcher, 2-time World Series winner *Lucas Harrell (born 1985), starting pitcher for Toronto Blue Jays *Tom Henke (born 1957), two-time All-Star pitcher *Bobby Hofman (1925–1994), MLB outfielder *Solly Hofman (1882–1956), MLB outfielder *Al Hollingsworth (1908–1996), MLB pitcher *Ken Holtzman (born 1945), two-time All-Star baseball pitcher *Tommy Hottovy (born 1981), MLB relief pitcher *Elston Howard (1929–1980), Negro League and MLB catcher, 12-time All-Star, six World Series titles *Ryan Howard (born 1979), MLB first baseman, 3-time All-Star *Carl Hubbell (1903–1988), Hall of Fame pitcher, 2-time NL MVP *Eric Hurley (born 1985), MLB pitcher *Ron Hunt (born 1941), MLB infielder, 2-time All-Star *Vern Kennedy (1907–1993), MLB pitcher *Bob Keppel (born 1982), MLB pitcher *Charlie Kerfeld (born 1963), MLB relief pitcher, primarily with Houston Astros *Johnny Kling (1875–1947), MLB catcher, 2-time World Series winner *Darold Knowles (born 1941), MLB pitcher, first to pitch in all seven games of a World Series *Ron Kulpa (born 1968), umpire *Tito Landrum (born 1954), MLB outfielder *Tommy Layne (born 1984), MLB relief pitcher *Sam LeCure (born 1984), MLB pitcher *Dale Long (1926–1991), MLB outfielder *Jerry Lumpe (1933–2014), MLB infielder *Shaun Marcum (born 1981), MLB pitcher *Jay Marshall (born 1983), MLB pitcher *Bake McBride (born 1949), MLB outfielder, 1974 Rookie of Year *Bob Miller (1939–1993), MLB pitcher, 3-time World Series winner *Zach Miner (born 1982), relief pitcher for Seattle Mariners *Logan Morrison (born 1987), outfielder for Tampa Bay Rays *Carl Morton (1944–1983), MLB pitcher, 1970 Rookie of Year *Bill Mueller (born 1971), MLB infielder, 2003 AL batting champ *Don Mueller (1927–2011), MLB infielder, 2-time All-Star *Stan Musial (1920–2013), MLB Hall of Famer, played entire career for St. Louis Cardinals ;N–Z ]] ]] ]] ]] *Dave Nicholson (born 1939), MLB outfielder *Al Nipper (born 1959), MLB pitcher and scout *Darren Oliver (born 1970), MLB relief pitcher *Mickey O'Neil (1900–1964), MLB catcher *Mickey Owen (1916–2005), MLB catcher, 4-time All-Star *Josh Outman (born 1984), MLB pitcher *Barney Pelty (1880–1939), MLB pitcher *David Phelps (born 1986), starting pitcher for Miami Marlins *Albert Pujols (born 1980), MLB first baseman with Los Angeles Angels, 10-time All-Star *Pete Reiser (1919–1981), MLB outfielder, 3-time All-Star *Steve Rogers (born 1949), MLB pitcher, 5-time All-Star *Trevor Rosenthal (born 1990), pitcher for St. Louis Cardinals *Bob Scheffing (1913–1985), MLB player and manager *Max Scherzer (born 1984), starting pitcher for Washington Nationals *Art Shamsky (born 1941), MLB outfielder and Israel Baseball League manager *Mike Shannon (born 1939), MLB player and sportscaster for St. Louis Cardinals, 2-time World Series winner *Sonny Siebert (born 1937), MLB pitcher, 2-time All-Star *Dave Silvestri (born 1967), MLB infielder *Shae Simmons (born 1990), MLB pitcher *Roy Smalley, Jr. (1926–2011), MLB infielder *Al Smith (1928–2002), MLB outfielder *Paul Splittorff (1946–2011), pitcher for Kansas City Royals, broadcaster *Casey Stengel (c. 1890–1975), Baseball Hall of Fame manager *Mel Stottlemyre (born 1941), MLB pitcher, 5-time All-Star, pitching coach *Rick Sutcliffe (born 1956), MLB pitcher, 3-time All-Star, TV commentator *Nick Tepesch (born 1988), MLB pitcher *Jacob Turner (born 1991), MLB pitcher *Scott Van Slyke (born 1986), outfielder, Los Angeles Dodgers; son of Andy Van Slyke *Luke Voit (born 1991), MLB first baseman *Earl Weaver (1930–2013), Hall of Fame manager for Baltimore Orioles *Mack Wheat (1893–1979), MLB catcher with Brooklyn Robins and Philadelphia Phillies *Zack Wheat (1888–1972), MLB Hall of Fame left fielder for Brooklyn, Philadelphia Athletics; brother of Mack Wheat *Dick Williams (1929–2011), MLB player and Hall of Fame manager *Lefty Williams (1893–1959), MLB pitcher *Smoky Joe Wood (1889–1995), MLB pitcher, 3-time World Series winner *Glenn Wright (1901–1984), MLB infielder for 1925 World Series champion Pittsburgh Pirates Basketball ]] in 1969]] ]] *Forrest Clare "Phog" Allen (1885–1974), Hall of Fame college basketball coach *OG Anunoby (born 1997), small forward for Toronto Raptors *Bill Bradley (born 1943), Basketball Hall of Famer, U.S. Senator *Alec Burks (born 1991), shooting guard for Utah Jazz *Chris Carr (born 1974), shooting guard for six NBA teams *Ben Hansbrough (born 1987), guard for Indiana Pacers *Josh Harrellson (born 1989), center for New York Knicks *Larry Hughes (born 1979), shooting guard for eight NBA teams *David Lee (born 1983), power forward and center for San Antonio Spurs *Tyronn Lue (born 1977), NBA player, head coach of Cleveland Cavaliers *Patrick McCaw (born 1995), shooting guard for Toronto Raptors *Brandon Rush (born 1985), shooting guard for Golden State Warriors *Kareem Rush (born 1980), shooting guard for L.A. Clippers *Scott Sims (born 1955), guard for San Antonio Spurs *Norm Stewart (born 1935), pro basketball player, longtime Mizzou coach, College Basketball Hall of Fame *Jayson Tatum (born 1998), pro basketball player, former member of the Duke Blue Devils and small forward for the Boston Celtics *Anthony Tolliver (born 1985), power forward for Minnesota Timberwolves * Alex Tyus (born 1988), American-Israeli professional basketball player, also plays for the Israeli national basketball team Football ]] ]] *Maurice Alexander (born 1991), defensive back for St. Louis Rams *Steve Atwater (born 1966), safety for the Denver Broncos and New York Jets *Allen Barbre (born 1984), offensive guard for Philadelphia Eagles *Tim Barnes (born 1988), center for St. Louis Rams *David Bass (born 1990), defensive end for Chicago Bears *Justin Britt (born 1991), offensive tackle for Seattle Seahawks *Jason Brookins (born 1976), running back, Baltimore Ravens *Colin Brown (born 1985), offensive tackle for Buffalo Bills *Jairus Byrd (born 1986), free safety for New Orleans Saints *Paul Christman (1918–1970), quarterback, College Football Hall of Fame; sportscaster *Adrian Clayborn (born 1988), defensive end for Atlanta Falcons *Chase Coffman (born 1986), tight end for Atlanta Falcons *Jalen Collins (born 1993), cornerback for Atlanta Falcons *Maliek Collins (born 1995), defensive tackle for Dallas Cowboys *Dan Connolly (born 1982), offensive lineman for New England Patriots *Dan Dierdorf (born 1949), offensive tackle in Pro Football Hall of Fame, sportscaster *Herb Donaldson (born 1985), running back for Dallas Cowboys *Robert Douglas (born 1982), NFL fullback *Kony Ealy (born 1991), defensive end for Carolina Panthers *Lenvil Elliott (1951–2008), NFL running back * Don Faurot (1902–1995), College Football Hall of Fame coach, inventor of Split-T formation *Brian Folkerts (born 1990), center for Carolina Panthers *Josh Freeman (born 1988), NFL quarterback *Blaine Gabbert (born 1989), quarterback for Arizona Cardinals *Justin Gage (born 1981), wide receiver for Tennessee Titans *E. J. Gaines (born 1992), cornerback for St. Louis Rams *Tony Galbreath (born 1954), NFL running back *Conrad Goode (born 1962), NFL offensive lineman *Mark Herzlich (born 1987), linebacker for New York Giants *Cal Hubbard (1900–1977), only person in both Baseball Hall of Fame and Pro Football Hall of Fame *Brandon Joyce (1984–2010), offensive lineman, CFL and NFL *Terry Joyce (1954–2011), college All-American, NFL punter *Howard Kindig (born 1941), defensive end, 10-year NFL career *Ryan Lilja (born 1981), guard for Kansas City Chiefs *Brandon Lloyd (born 1981), wide receiver for San Francisco 49ers *Jeremy Maclin (born 1988), wide receiver for Kansas City Chiefs *Marvin McNutt (born 1989), wide receiver for Philadelphia Eagles *Eric Moore (born 1965), NFL guard *William Moore (born 1985), safety for Atlanta Falcons *C. J. Mosley (born 1983), defensive tackle for Miami Dolphins *Eddie Moss, special teams for St. Louis Cardinals *Jim Musick (1910–1992), running back, Boston Redskins *Neil Rackers (born 1976), placekicker for Houston Texans *Shane Ray (born 1993), outside linebacker for Denver Broncos *Sheldon Richardson (born 1990), defensive end for New York Jets *Gijon Robinson (born 1984), tight end for Indianapolis Colts *Martin Rucker (born 1985), tight end for Dallas Cowboys *Mike Rucker (born 1975), defensive end for Carolina Panthers *Aldon Smith (born 1989), linebacker for Oakland Raiders *Justin Smith (born 1979), defensive end for San Francisco 49ers *Bill Snyder (born 1939), Current Kansas State University head coach and College Football Hall of Fame *Donald Stephenson (born 1988), offensive tackle for Kansas City Chiefs *Roger Wehrli (born 1947), Hall of Fame cornerback with St. Louis Cardinals *James Wilder Sr. (born 1958), 10-year NFL running back *Brandon Williams (born 1989), nose tackle for Baltimore Ravens *Gregg Williams (born 1958), NFL coach, defensive coordinator *Sylvester Williams (born 1988), nose tackle for Denver Broncos *Kellen Winslow (born 1957), Hall of Fame tight end with San Diego Chargers Golf *Amy Alcott (born 1956), professional golfer, World Golf Hall of Fame *Brandel Chamblee (born 1962), PGA Tour golfer *Jay Haas (born 1953), PGA Tour golfer *Hale Irwin (born 1945), golfer; oldest person (45) to win US Open (1990) *Jeff Maggert (born 1964), PGA Tour golfer *Tom Pernice, Jr. (born 1959), PGA Tour golfer *Judy Rankin (born 1945), professional golfer, World Golf Hall of Fame *Johnny Revolta (1911–1991), winner of 1935 PGA Championship *Cathy Reynolds (born 1957), LPGA Tour golfer *Horton Smith (1908–1963), winner of first Masters, World Golf Hall of Fame *Payne Stewart (1957–1999), golfer, 2-time US Open champion *Tom Watson (born 1949), 8-time major champion, 1990 Ryder Cup captain, World Golf Hall of Fame *Larry Ziegler (born 1939), PGA Tour golfer Ice hockey ]] ]] *Ben Bishop (born 1986), NHL Dallas Stars *Chris Wideman (born 1990), NHL Ottawa Senators *Michael Davies (born 1986), AHL Chicago Wolves *Cam Janssen (born 1984), EIHL Nottingham Panthers *Luke Kunin (born 1997), NHL hockey player *Pat LaFontaine (born 1965), NHL Buffalo Sabres, New York Islanders, New York Rangers *Mike McKenna (born 1983), AHL Portland Pirates *Paul Stastny (born 1985), NHL St. Louis Blues *Travis Turnbull (born 1986), DEL Düsseldorfer EG *Joe Vitale (born 1985), NHL Arizona Coyotes *Landon Wilson (born 1975), AHL Texas Stars Professional wrestling ]] ]] * Freddie Blassie (1918–2003), wrestler and manager *"Bulldog" Bob Brown (1938–1997), wrestler and booker *Bob Geigel (born 1924), retired wrestler, promoter, and former NWA President *Glenn Jacobs (born 1967), ring name "Kane"; also an actor *Rufus R. Jones (1933–1993), NWA wrestler and businessman *Matthew Korklan (born 1983), ring names "Matt Sydal" and "Evan Bourne" *Sam Muchnick (1905–1998), founder of St. Louis Wrestling Club and co-founder of the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA) *Trevor Murdoch (born 1978), WWE tag team champion *Matt Murphy (born 1979), wrestler and author *Barry Orton, wrestler *"Cowboy" Bob Orton (born 1950), wrestler and member of WWE Hall of Fame; father of Randy Orton *Randy Orton (born 1980), third-generation pro wrestler *Harley Race (born 1943), 8-time NWA World Heavyweight Champion; member of the WWE Hall of Fameand Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame *Butch Reed (born 1954), NWA and WCW Tag Team Champion *Lou Thesz (1916–2002), superstar of professional wrestling's "Golden Age" Miscellaneous sports ]] * Virgil Akins (1928–2011), welterweight boxing champion * Devon Alexander (born 1987), boxer, WBC and IBF Light Welterweight champion * Henry Armstrong (1912–1988), boxer (born in Mississippi but grew up in St. Louis) * Butch Buchholz (born 1940), Hall of Fame tennis player * Christian Cantwell (born 1980), Olympian, world champion shot putter * Kim Chizevsky-Nicholls (born 1968), IFBB pro bodybuilder * Dwight F. Davis (1879–1945), tennis player, founder of the Davis Cup * Doris Hart (born 1925), Hall of Fame tennis player, winner of six Grand Slam singles titles * Bud Houser (1901–1994), three-time Olympic gold medalist in shot put and discus * Jack Jewsbury (born 1981), Major League Soccer player (Portland Timbers) * Ben A. Jones (1882–1961), Thoroughbred horse trainer * Horace A. "Jimmy" Jones (1906–2001), Thoroughbred horse trainer * Lesa Lewis (born 1967), IFBB professional bodybuilder * Conn McCreary (1921–1979), Hall of Fame jockey, winner of 1944 and 1951 Kentucky Derby * Chuck McKinley (1941–1986), Hall of Fame tennis player, 1963 Wimbledon champion * Josh Prenot (born 1995), swimmer, Olympic silver medalist (200m breaststroke), 1x individual NCAA champion (400m individual medley), and American record holder (200m breaststroke) * Becky Sauerbrunn (born 1985), National Women's Soccer League and USWNT player (FC Kansas City); Defender of the Year 2013, 2014; 2015 FIFA Women's World Cup winner * Helen Stephens (1918–1994), two-time gold medalist in track and field at 1936 Summer Olympics * Alex White (born 1988), mixed martial artist Aviation and aerospace * Thomas Akers (born 1953), scientist and NASA astronaut on four Space Shuttle missions * Bill Lear (1902–1978), founder of Lear Jet * Charles Lindbergh (1902–1974), aviator, first solo non-stop trans-Atlantic flight in 1927 (born in Detroit, Michigan but lived in St. Louis) * James Smith McDonnell (1899–1980), founder of McDonnell Aircraft Corporation (later McDonnell Douglas) Business ]] * William Henry Ashley (1778–1838), founder of Rocky Mountain Fur Company, politician * Charles S.L. Baker (1859-?), African-American businessman and inventor * Roger E. Billings (born 1948), businessman and scientist; known for his pioneering work on hydrogen energy technologies * Henry W. Bloch (born 1922), co-founder of H&R Block tax services * Richard Bloch (1926–2004), co-founder of H&R Block tax services * Adolphus Busch (1839–1913), founder of Anheuser-Busch (the world's largest brewer) * August "Gussie" Busch (1899–1989), owned Anheuser-Busch (the world's largest brewer), and St. Louis Cardinals baseball team * Jim Crane, businessman, owner of the Houston Astros * William H. Danforth (1870–1955), founder of Ralston Purina Company * John Doerr (born 1951), venture capitalist at Kleiner Perkins Caufield & Byers * James Buchanan Eads (1820–1887), civil engineer and inventor * Charles Eames (1907–1978), designer and architect * David Glass (born 1935), former President and CEO of Wal-Mart, owner of Kansas City Royals baseball team * Joyce Hall (1891–1982), founder of Hallmark Cards * William Preston Hall (1864–1932), circus empresario and animal broker * Howard R. Hughes, Sr. (1869–1924), oil drill bit and tool inventor; father of Howard Hughes, reclusive billionaire * George M. Keller (1923–2008), chairman of Standard Oil Company of California in the 1980s * R. Crosby Kemper Jr. (born 1927), chairman emeritus UMB Financial Corporation, philanthropist * William Thornton Kemper, Sr. (1866–1938), patriarch of Kemper family railroad and banking empire which included Commerce Bancshares and United Missouri Bank * Ewing Kauffman (1916–1993), pharmaceutical magnate, philanthropist and founder of the Kansas City Royals baseball team * Stan Kroenke (born 1947), owner of Kroenke Sports Enterprises * Rebecca Mark-Jusbasche (born 1954), former head of Enron International * N. O. Nelson (1844–1922), founder of the N. O. Nelson Manufacturing Company * Thomas F. O'Neil, chairman of RKO General studios, brought movies to television * J. C. Penney (1875–1971), businessman and entrepreneur * Rex Sinquefield (born 1944), financial executive who created Standard & Poor's first index fund, supporter of conservative political causes * John Sperling (1921–2014), businessman and founder of the University of Phoenix * Gerard Swope (1872–1957), president of General Electric * Jack C. Taylor (1922–2016), founder of Enterprise Rent-A-Car, billionaire philanthropist * Sam Walton (1918–1992), founder of Wal-Mart * Robert E. Wood (1879–1969), vice-president of Sears Roebuck * Peter Youree (1843–1914), businessman in Shreveport, Louisiana; built first skyscraper there Criminals and outlaws *Anthony Brancato (1913–1951), freelance Mafia gunman, half of "The Two Tonys" portrayed in the movie LA Confidential * Ray and Faye Copeland (1914–1993, 1921–2003), serial killers, oldest couple ever sentenced to death in the United States *Egan's Rats, early crime family in St. Louis **Leo Vincent Brothers (1899–1950), low-level member; later moved to Chicago and became part of Al Capone's organization **Fred Burke (1893–1940), gunman for Egan's Rats; suspected of participating in the St. Valentine's Day Massacre **William "Dint" Colbeck (1890–1943), assumed leadership of Egan's Rats after the assassination of Willie Egan **Walter Costello (1889–1917), bodyguard to Willie Egan, killer of Harry Dunn **Harry "Cherries" Dunn (1892–1916) **Thomas Egan (1874–1919), organizer of Egan's Rats **Willie Egan (1884–1921), brother and right-hand man of gang founder Tom Egan; led the gang after Tom's death **Max Greenberg (1883–1933), one of the few Jewish members of the mostly Irish Egan gang; associate/friend of Meyer Lansky **Frank Hackethal (1891–1954), robber and resort owner/money launderer for Egan's Rats **Thomas "Snake" Kinney (1868–1912), Missouri State Senator and co-founder of Egan's Rats **David "Chippy" Robinson (1897–1967), bank robber and enforcer for Egan's Rats **William "Skippy" Rohan (1871–1916) * Roy Gardner (1884–1940), arms smuggler and notorious 1920s bank robber * Tom Horn (1860–1903), Old West lawman, army scout, outlaw and assassin * Kansas City crime family **Charles Binaggio (1909–1950), killed along with Charles Gargotta at the First Ward Democratic Club in downtown Kansas City **Anthony Brancato (1913–1951) **William "Willie Rat" Cammisano (1914–1995), enforcer for the K.C. mob **Charles Carrollo (1902–1979), led the Kansas City mob after Johnny Lazia's assassination **Anthony Civella (1930–2006), led the K.C. crime family in the 1980s and 1990s; son of Carl Civella and nephew of Nicholas Civella **Carl "Cork" Civella (1910–1994), brother of Nicholas Civella and a top lieutenant in the crime family; father of Anthony Civella **Nicholas Civella (1912–1983), led the Kansas City crime family from the 1950s through the 1970s **Carl "Tuffy" DeLuna (1927–2008), underboss of the Kansas City crime family; brother-in-law of Anthony Civella **Charles "Pretty Boy" Floyd (1904–1934), took part in the Union Station Massacre **Charles "Mad Dog" Gargotta (1900–1950), top enforcer of the KC crime family **Anthony Gizzo (1902–1953), led Kansas City crime family in the early 1950s **John Lazia (1896–1934), leader of the Kansas City crime family in the 1920s and early 1930s * Kenneth Lay (1942–2006), chairman and CEO of Enron, convicted of securities fraud * Little Britches (1879 – year of death unknown), female bandit associated with Cattle Annie and the Doolin gang * James Earl Ray (1928–1998), assassin of civil rights leader Martin Luther King; escapee from the Missouri State Penitentiary *James-Younger Gang: **Frank James (1843–1915), outlaw **Jesse James (1847–1882), outlaw **Cole Younger (1844–1916), outlaw **John Younger (1851–1874), outlaw **Bob Younger (1853–1899), outlaw **Jim Younger (1848–1902), outlaw **Bob Ford (1862–1892), outlaw who gunned down Jesse James *Tom Pendergast (1873–1945), long-time political boss of Kansas City and western Missouri; responsible for the political rise of Harry S. Truman; imprisoned for tax evasion *Belle Starr (1848–1889), female outlaw of the Old West *St. Louis crime family **Anthony Giordano (1914–1980), leader of the St. Louis crime family in the 1960s and 1970s **Matthew Trupiano (1938–1997), nephew of Anthony Giordano, crime family boss in the 1980s **John Vitale (1909–1982), crime family boss in the early 1980s Entertainment Film, television and theater -winner Ed Asner]] ]] ]] ;A–C * Goodman Ace (1899–1982), television writer, radio host and comedian * Jane Ace (1897–1974), radio actress and host * Zoë Akins (1886–1958), Pulitzer Prize-winning playwright, poet * Robert Altman (1925–2006), film director, M*A*S*H, Nashville, Gosford Park * Ed Asner (born 1929), Emmy Award-winning actor, The Mary Tyler Moore Show, Lou Grant; Up, Elf * Scott Bakula (born 1954), actor, Quantum Leap, Star Trek: Enterprise, NCIS: New Orleans * Josephine Baker (1906–1975), dancer, singer, actress * Tisha Terrasini Banker (born 1973), actress * Ryan Michelle Bathe (born 1976), actress, Boston Legal, Army Wives, Retired at 35 * Anne Bauchens (1882–1967), Oscar-winning film editor * John Beal (1909–1997), actor, Les Misérables, Alimony * Gerry Becker (born 1951), actor * Noah Beery (1882–1946), actor, The Mark of Zorro * Wallace Beery (1885–1949), Oscar-winning actor, The Champ, Min and Bill, Viva Villa! * Rob Benedict (born 1970), actor, Felicity, Head Case, Threshold * Bob Bergen (born 1964) , voice actor * Fred Berry (1951–2003), actor, What's Happening!! * Linda Blair (born 1959), actress, The Exorcist, Airport 1975 * Linda Bloodworth-Thomason, screenwriter, Designing Women, Evening Shade * Andrea Bogart (born 1977), actress, General Hospital * Matt Bomer (born 1977), actor, White Collar * Johnny Yong Bosch (born 1976), singer, Eyeshine; actor, Trigun, Power Rangers * Jeff Branson (born 1977), actor * Diane Brewster (1931–1991), actress * Brent Briscoe (born 1961), actor, Yes Man, National Treasure: Book of Secrets, Spider-Man 2 * Kent Broadhurst (born 1940), actor * Edgar Buchanan (1903–1979), actor, Petticoat Junction * Norbert Leo Butz (born 1967), Tony Award-winning stage actor * Christy Cabanne (1888–1950), director, Jane Eyre * Jessica Capshaw (born 1976), actress, The Practice * Morris Carnovsky (1897–1992), actor, Edge of Darkness, Dead Reckoning * Conlan Carter (born 1934), actor, Combat!, The Law and Mr. Jones * Don Cheadle (born 1964), actor, Hotel Rwanda, Traffic, Boogie Nights, Ocean's Eleven, The Rat Pack * Marguerite Churchill (1910–2000), actress, The Big Trail, The Walking Dead * Anthony Cistaro (born 1963), actor, Charmed, Witchblade * Sarah Clarke (born 1972), actress, Nina Myers on 24 * Andy Cohen (born 1968), author, producer, and television personality, Watch What Happens Live * Lynn Cohen (born 1933), actress, Law & Order, Sex and the City * Frank Converse (born 1938), actor, Movin' On, N.Y.P.D. * Bert Convy (1933–1991), actor and TV personality, Semi-Tough * Chris Cooper (born 1951), Oscar-winning actor, Lonesome Dove, The Bourne Identity, American Beauty, Breach * Joan Crawford (1905–1977), Oscar-winning actress, Mildred Pierce, The Women, What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? * Greg Cromer (born 1971), actor * Robert Cummings (1908–1990), actor, Kings Row, Saboteur, Love That Bob, Dial M for Murder ;D–G ]] * Erin Daniels (born 1973), actress, The L Word * Nathan Darrow (born 1976), actor, House of Cards * Don S. Davis (1942–2008), actor, Stargate SG-1, Twin Peaks * Kurt Deutsch, actor, Models Inc. * Walt Disney (1901–1966), iconic film and television producer, studio mogul, director, screenwriter, voice actor and animator * Dale Dye (born 1944), actor, Saving Private Ryan, Mission: Impossible, Band of Brothers * Cliff Edwards (1895–1971), actor, musician; the voice of Jiminy Cricket * Frank Faylen (1905–1985), actor, It's a Wonderful Life, Detective Story, Dobie Gillis * Jenna Fischer (born 1974), actress, The Office, Hall Pass, Blades of Glory (born in Fort Wayne, Indiana, grew up in St. Louis) * Henderson Forsythe (1917–2006), actor, As the World Turns * James Franciscus (1934–1991), actor, Mr. Novak, Naked City, Marooned, Beneath the Planet of the Apes * Phyllis Fraser (1915–2006), actress, journalist, children's book publisher, wife of Bennett Cerf and Robert F. Wagner, Jr. * Friz Freleng (1905–1995), film producer, director, screenwriter, and animator, Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies * Bob Gale (born 1951), screenwriter, the ''Back to the Future'' trilogy * Betty Garrett (1919–2011), actress, On the Town, Take Me Out to the Ball Game, Laverne & Shirley * Heather Goldenhersh (born 1973), actress, The Class, School of Rock * John Goodman (born 1952), actor, Monsters, Inc., Roseanne, The Babe, Barton Fink, Oh Brother Where Art Thou, The Big Lebowski * Lucas Grabeel (born 1984), actor, High School Musical, Milk * Betty Grable (1916–1973), actress, singer and World War II pin-up girl, Moon Over Miami, How to Marry a Millionaire *Bryan Greenberg (born 1978), actor, musician, One Tree Hill, October Road, How to Make It in America * Dabbs Greer (1917–2007), actor, Little House on the Prairie, Gunsmoke, The Green Mile * Eddie Griffin (born 1968), actor, comedian, Undercover Brother, Norbit * Davis Guggenheim (born 1963), director, producer * Robert Guillaume (1927–2017), actor, Benson, Soap, The Lion King, Sports Night * James Gunn (born 1970), film director and screenwriter * Moses Gunn (1929–1993), actor, Father Murphy, The Cowboys, Shaft, Ragtime, Heartbreak Ridge * Sean Gunn (born 1974), actor, Gilmore Girls, October Road ;H–M ]] ]] * Jon Hamm (born 1971), actor, Mad Men, The Town, Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt, Baby Driver * Jean Harlow (1911–1937), actress and sex symbol * George Hearn (born 1934), actor, primarily Broadway and musical theatre * George Hickenlooper (1965–2010), documentary filmmaker, Hearts of Darkness, Dogtown * Dennis Hopper (1936–2010), actor, filmmaker, artist, Easy Rider, Apocalypse Now, Speed, Hoosiers * Arliss Howard (born 1954), actor, writer and director, Full Metal Jacket, Wilder Napalm, Moneyball * Rupert Hughes (1872–1956), film director, composer; uncle of reclusive billionaire Howard Hughes * John Huston (1906–1987), actor and Oscar-winning film director, The Maltese Falcon, Key Largo, The African Queen * Don Johnson (born 1949), actor, Miami Vice, Nash Bridges, Guilty as Sin, Tin Cup, Django Unchained * Jay Johnson (born 1977), actor, The Young and the Restless, Scrubs * Janet Jones (born 1961), actress, dancer, wife of hockey's Wayne Gretzky * Neal Jones (born 1960), actor, Dirty Dancing, G.I. Jane * Brenda Joyce (1917–2009), actress, Little Tokyo, U.S.A., Tarzan movies in the 1940s * Andreas Katsulas (1946–2006), actor, Babylon 5, Star Trek: The Next Generation * Ellie Kemper (born 1980), actress, The Office * Edward Kerr (born 1966), actor, seaQuest DSV, What I Like About You * Lincoln Kilpatrick (1932–2004), actor * Kevin Kline (born 1947), Oscar-winning actor, Sophie's Choice, The Big Chill, A Fish Called Wanda, Last Vegas * Evalyn Knapp (1906–1981), actress, Perils of Pauline, In Old Santa Fe * David Koechner (born 1962), actor and comedian, Saturday Night Live, Anchorman * Laura La Plante (1904–1996), actress in silent films * Kasi Lemmons (born 1961), actress and director, Eve's Bayou, Talk to Me * Angela Lindvall (born 1979), actress * Mark Linn-Baker (born 1954), actor, My Favorite Year, Larry Appleton on Perfect Strangers * Robert Lowery (1913–1971), actor, Batman in 1940s serial * Marsha Mason (born 1942), actress, Sibs, The Goodbye Girl, Only When I Laugh, Chapter Two, Frasier * Michael Massee (born 1955), actor, 24, Seven, The Crow * Wendell Mayes (1919–1992), screenwriter, The Spirit of St. Louis, North to Alaska, Von Ryan's Express * Virginia Mayo (1920–2005), actress, The Best Years of Our Lives, White Heat, The Secret Life of Walter Mitty * Edie McClurg (born 1951), actress, Ferris Bueller's Day Off, 7th Heaven * Frank McGrath (1903–1967), actor, Wagon Train * Steve McQueen (1930–1980), actor, The Sand Pebbles, The Great Escape, The Towering Inferno, Bullitt * John Milius (born 1944), screenwriter, director, producer, Red Dawn, The Hunt for Red October, Conan the Barbarian * Wendy Moniz (born 1969), actress, The Guardian, Guiding Light, Nash Bridges, Betrayal * Mircea Monroe, actress, model, Cellular, Episodes ;N–Z * Dustin Nguyen (born 1962), actor, 21 Jump Street, V.I.P. * Kathleen Nolan (born 1933), actress, The Real McCoys * Eva Novak (1898–1988), actress of the silent film era, The King of the Kitchen * Jane Novak (1896–1990), actress of the silent film era, Treat'Em Rough, Redskin * Dan O'Bannon (1946–2009), film director and screenwriter, Heavy Metal, Dark Star, Total Recall * Denis O'Hare (born 1962), actor, Brothers & Sisters, Sweet Charity, True Blood * Kevin O'Morrison (born 1916), actor and playwright * Timothy Omundson (born 1969), actor, Psych, Judging Amy * Holmes Osborne (born 1947), actor * Diana Ossana, screenwriter, Brokeback Mountain, Pretty Boy Floyd * Geraldine Page (1924–1987), Oscar-winning actress, Summer and Smoke, Sweet Bird of Youth, The Trip to Bountiful * Carlos Peña (born 1989), actor, singer, and dancer, Big Time Rush * Evan Peters (born 1987), actor, American Horror Story, Invasion, Kick-Ass * Julie Piekarski (born 1963), actress, The Facts of Life * Brad Pitt (born 1963), actor and producer, Thelma & Louise, 12 Monkeys, Seven, Moneyball, World War Z * William Powell (1892–1984), actor, The Thin Man, Life with Father, My Man Godfrey, Mister Roberts * Vincent Price (1911–1993), actor, Laura, House of Wax, The Fly, The Ten Commandments, Edward Scissorhands * Sally Rand (1904–1979), burlesque dancer, actress * Doris Roberts (1925–2016), actress, Everybody Loves Raymond * Leonard Roberts (born 1972), actor, Heroes, Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Ginger Rogers (1911–1995), Oscar-winning actress, dance partner of Fred Astaire * Paul Rudd (born 1969), actor, comedian, writer, and producer, I Love You, Man, Ant-Man * Sol Smith Russell (1848–1902), 19th-century stage actor * Jacqueline Scott (born 1932), actress, Charley Varrick * Martha Scott (1912–2003), actress, The Ten Commandments, Ben-Hur * Sara Shane (born 1928), actress, Magnificent Obsession, The King and Four Queens, Tarzan's Greatest Adventure * Phyllis Smith (born 1951), actress, The Office * Kelly Stables (born 1978), actress, The Exes, W.I.T.C.H., Two and a Half Men * Craig Stevens (1918–2000), actor, State Trooper, Peter Gunn * Christian Stolte (born 1962), actor, Prison Break * Skyler Stone (born 1979), actor, Raising Hope, The Island * Eric Stonestreet (born 1971), actor, Modern Family * Betty Thomas (born 1948), actress and director, Hill Street Blues, The Brady Bunch Movie, Dr. Dolittle, Private Parts * Kay Thompson (1909–1998), actress, Funny Face * Sidney Toler (1874–1947), actor, Charlie Chan films * William Traylor (1930–1989), actor, Fletch; founder of The Loft Studio/acting school * Kathleen Turner (born 1954), actress, Body Heat, Romancing the Stone, Prizzi's Honor, Serial Mom * Stephen Barker Turner (born 1968), actor * Dick Van Dyke (born 1925), actor, The Dick Van Dyke Show, Mary Poppins, Diagnosis: Murder * Jerry Van Dyke (born 1931), actor, Coach, McLintock!, The Courtship of Eddie's Father * Jack Wagner (born 1959), actor/singer Melrose Place, General Hospital * Ruth Warrick (1916–2005), actress, Citizen Kane, All My Children * Dennis Weaver (1924–2006), actor, Gunsmoke, McCloud * William White (1921–1985), actor, producer and director * Mary Wickes (1910–1995), actress, White Christmas, Sister Act * Dianne Wiest (born 1948), 2-time Oscar-winning actress * Jason Wiles (born 1970), actor, Third Watch, Persons Unknown * Mykelti Williamson (born 1960), actor, Forrest Gump, Fences * Lanford Wilson (born April 13, 1937), playwright, director, Lemon Sky, Redwood Curtain, Hallmark Hall of Fame * Shelley Winters (1920–2006), 2-time Oscar-winning actress * Jane Wyman (1917–2007), Oscar-winning actress; former wife of Ronald Reagan Comedians * Cedric The Entertainer (born 1964), actor, comedian * Jo Firestone actress, comedian, writer * Redd Foxx (1922–1991), comedian, starred in Sanford and Son * Dick Gregory (1932–2017), comedian, social activist * Craig Kilborn (born 1962), comedian, actor, former talk show host * Kathleen Madigan (born 1965), comedian * Kevin Nealon (born 1953), actor, comedian * Randy and Jason Sklar (born 1972), identical twin comedians, hosts of ESPN Classic's Cheap Seats * Guy Torry (born 1969), actor, comedian * Joe Torry (born 1965), actor, comedian Cartoonists * Ralph Barton (1891–1931), cartoonist * George Booth (born 1926), cartoonist for The New Yorker * Lee Falk (1911–1999), cartoonist, The Phantom, Mandrake the Magician * Al Hirschfeld (1903–2003), caricaturist and cartoonist known for drawing celebrities * Fred Lasswell (1916–2001), cartoonist, Barney Google and Snuffy Smith * Glenn McCoy (born 1965), cartoonist, The Duplex, The Flying McCoys * George McManus (1884–1954), cartoonist, Maggie and Jiggs * Mike Peters (born 1943), cartoonist, Mother Goose & Grimm * Dan Piraro (born 1958), cartoonist, Bizarro * Mort Walker (1923–2018), cartoonist, Beetle Bailey Magicians and mentalists * Morgan Strebler (born 1976), magician and mentalist; Las Vegas award-winning performer Music Bluegrass and country * Lennie Aleshire (1890–1987), country-bluegrass pioneer and vaudeville act * Helen Cornelius (born 1941), country singer best known for duets with Jim Ed BrownLyman Enloe bluegrass hall of fame * Rusty Draper (1923–2003), country and rockabilly singer/guitarist * Sara Evans (born 1971), country music star * Tyler Farr, country music singer and songwriter * Bob Ferguson (1927–2001), country music songwriter and producer * John Hartford (1937–2001), country and bluegrass music composer and performer * Ferlin Husky (1925–2011), singer and member of the Country Music Hall of Fame * Brett James, country music singer-songwriter and record producer * The Kendalls, Grammy-winning country duo from the 1970s and 1980s * Tom Shapiro, country music songwriter and record producer * Tate Stevens, country music singer and 2012 winner of The X Factor * Wynn Stewart (1934–1985), country music singer, progenitor of the Bakersfield sound * Jamie Teachenor (born 1980), country and rock singer-songwriter, musician and record producer * Trent Tomlinson (born 1975), country singer-songwriter * Leroy Van Dyke (born 1929), country singer best known for "The Auctioneer" and "Walk on By" * Darrin Vincent (born 1970), half of the Grammy-nominated bluegrass group Dailey & Vincent; record producer * Rhonda Vincent (born 1962), bluegrass singer and musician, seven-time IMBA Female Vocalist of the Year * Porter Wagoner (1927–2007), Grand Ole Opry member and Country Music Hall of Famer Jazz * Oleta Adams (born 1953), soul, jazz and gospel singer * Ahmad Alaadeen (born 1934), jazz saxophonist and composer * Norman Brown (born 1970), smooth jazz musician * Jimmy Forrest (1920–1980), jazz tenor saxophonist * Grant Green (1935–1979), jazz guitarist * Coleman Hawkins (1904–1969), jazz tenor saxophonist * Bob James (born 1939), smooth jazz musician * Scott Joplin (1867–1917), ragtime musician and composer * Pat Metheny (born 1954), jazz guitarist and musician * Lennie Niehaus (born 1929), alto saxophonist, arranger, and composer * Charlie "Bird" Parker (1920–1955), jazz saxophonist and composer * David Sanborn (born 1945), smooth jazz musician * Wilbur Sweatman (1882–1961), Dixieland jazz and ragtime composer and bandleader * Clark Terry (1920–2015), swing and bebop trumpet and flugelhorn player Rhythm & blues, pop, rap and hip-hop * Akon (born 1977), rhythm and blues musician, music producer * Fontella Bass (1940–2012), singer best known for 1965 hit Rescue Me * Chingy (born 1980), rapper, actor * Eminem (born 1972), rap musician (grew up partly in St. Joseph) * Nelly (born 1974), rap musician (born in Texas and raised in St. Louis) * David Peaston (1957–2012), R&B and Gospel singer * St. Lunatics, hip hop, best known for collaborations with Nelly * Tech N9ne (born 1971), rapper * Kimberly Wyatt, singer and dancer, Pussycat Dolls Rock & roll * Chuck Berry (1926–2017), guitarist, musician, singer, songwriter, pioneer of rock & roll, in Rock & Roll Hall of Fame * The Bottle Rockets (formed 1992), rock, alt-country, roots rock * T Bone Burnett (born 1948), musician, songwriter, and soundtrack and record producer * Cavo, hard rock band (formed in St. Louis) * David Cook (born 1982), 2008 American Idol winner from Blue Springs * Sheryl Crow (born 1962), Grammy-winning singer-songwriter * Gravity Kills, industrial rock band, formed in Jefferson City * Johnnie Johnson (1924–2005), early rock & roll and blues piano player; member of Rock & Roll Hall of Fame * King's X, hard rock, progressive metal band, formed in Springfield * Michael McDonald (born 1952), singer, former Doobie Brothers frontman * Missouri, band known for classic rock song "Movin' On", formed in Kansas City * Ozark Mountain Daredevils, rock band known for the hits "Jackie Blue" and "If You Wanna Get To Heaven", formed in Springfield * Louise Post, founder, lead singer and guitarist of alternative rock band Veruca Salt * Puddle of Mudd, rock band, formed in Kansas City * The Rainmakers, rock band, formed in Kansas City * Jay Reatard (1980–2010), garage punk musician, born in Lilbourn * Wes Scantlin (born 1972), lead singer and guitarist of post-grunge band Puddle of Mudd * Shooting Star, 1970s and 1980s rock band, from Kansas City * Story of the Year, emo rock band, formed in St. Louis * The Urge, rock band, formed in St. Louis * Bob Walkenhorst, founder and lead singer of alternative rock band The Rainmakers * Steve Walsh (born 1951), lead vocalist, songwriter and keyboardist for the progressive rock group Kansas and Streets Other music * Doris Akers (1923–1995), gospel music singer and composer * Martha Bass (1921–1998), gospel singer with Clara Ward Singers and solo career * Burt Bacharach (born 1928), pianist, composer * Neal E. Boyd (born 1975), opera vocalist, winner of 2008 America's Got Talent competition * Grace Bumbry (born 1937), opera soprano * Sarah Caldwell (1924–2006), opera conductor * Sara Groves (born 1972), Contemporary Christian singer, record producer, author * Dan Landrum (born 1961), hammer dulcimer player, featured instrumentalist with Yanni * Basil Poledouris (1945–2006), film soundtrack composer * H. Owen Reed (1910–2014), composer and conductor * Willie Mae Ford Smith (1904–1994), Gospel singer * Virgil Thomson (1896–1989), composer and critic * Helen Traubel (1899–1972), opera vocalist * Grace VanderWaal (born 2004), singer-songwriter, ukuleleist, winner of America's Got Talent season 11 Radio and television * Bob Barker (born 1923), television game show host * Jim Bohannon (born 1944), radio talk show host * Rush Limbaugh (born 1951), radio talk show host * Dana Loesch (born 1978), radio talk show host and television host at TheBlaze * Melanie Morgan (born 1956), radio personality with KSFO in San Francisco * "Mancow" Muller (born 1966), radio and TV personality, Mancow's Morning Madhouse * Marlin Perkins (1905–1986), zoologist and host of Mutual of Omaha's Wild Kingdom * April Scott (born 1979), model, Deal or No Deal and SOAPnet's Soap Talk * Chris Stigall (born 1977), talk radio personality for Philadelphia's WPHT Beauty pageant titleholders * Debbye Turner (born 1965), Miss America 1990 * Shandi Finnessey (born 1978), Miss USA 2004 Journalism * Jabari Asim (born 1962), author, journalist * Bob Broeg (1918–2005), St. Louis sportswriter * Joe Buck (born 1969), sportscaster for Fox Sports * Harry Caray (1914–1998), Hall of Fame baseball broadcaster * Walter Cronkite (1916–2009), television journalist * Walker Evans (1903–1975), photojournalist best known for photos taken during the Great Depression * Clay Felker (1925–2008), editor, journalist, founder of ''New York'' magazine * Joe Garagiola, Sr. (1926–2016), MLB catcher, baseball broadcaster, and television host (The Today Show) * Dave Garroway (1913–1982), first host of NBC's Today show * Jane Grant (1892–1972), journalist, co-founder of The New Yorker * Michael Kim (born 1964), sports broadcaster for ESPN * Carol Platt Liebau, attorney, political analyst and social conservative commentator * Mary Margaret McBride (1899–1976), female radio pioneer * Joe McGuff (1926–2006), Kansas City sportswriter * Dan McLaughlin (born 1974), sportscaster for Fox Sports Midwest * Russ Mitchell (born 1960), TV journalist, CBS Evening News * Lisa Myers (born 1951), TV journalist, NBC Nightly News * Stone Phillips (born 1954), TV journalist, Dateline NBC * Joseph Pulitzer (1847–1911), Hungarian journalist, creator of the St. Louis Post-Dispatch and the Pulitzer Prize * Howard Rushmore (1913–1958), journalist for The Daily Worker, New York Journal-American and Confidential magazine * Elaine Viets, St. Louis columnist and author Military * William T. Anderson (1838–1864), a.k.a. "Bloody Bill" Anderson; Confederate guerrilla leader in the Civil War * Charles D. Barger (1892–1936), earned the Medal of Honor in World War I * John L. Barkley (1895–1966), earned the Medal of Honor in World War I * Frederick Benteen (1834–1898), best known for role under George Custer at the Battle of the Little Bighorn * Omar Bradley (1893–1981), World War II general, from Clark, Missouri * Robert Coontz (1864–1935), US Navy Admiral, former Chief of Naval Operations * John V. Cox (born 1930), United States Marine Corps Major General; flew over 200 combat missions during the Vietnam War * Enoch Crowder (1859–1932), US Army General and reformer of military justice system * Randall "Duke" Cunningham, only U.S. Navy Ace in the Vietnam War; later a U.S. Congressman from California * James Phillip Fleming (born 1943), USAF pilot; awarded the Medal of Honor for actions during the Vietnam War * John C. Frémont (1813–1890), Western explorer; Union Civil War general; first Republican candidate for U.S. President * Frederick Dent Grant (1850–1912), U.S. Army Major General and diplomat; son of U.S. President Ulysses S. Grant * Martin E. Green (1815–1863), Confederate Army Brigadier General; killed at Siege of Vicksburg * John McNeil (1813–1891), Union Army brigadier general during the American Civil War; known as "The Butcher of Palmyra" * Wayne E. Meyer (1926–2009), U.S. Navy Rear Admiral; "father of the Aegis weapons system" * David Moore (1817–1893), Mexican–American War officer and Union Civil War Brigadier General * John Henry Parker (1866–1942), "Gatling Gun Parker"; hero in the Spanish–American War; only U.S. soldier to be awarded the Distinguished Service Cross four times in World War I * Floyd B. Parks (1911–1942), U.S. Marine aviator who earned the Navy Cross posthumously for his actions leading Marine fighter squadron VMF-221 during the Battle of Midway * John J. Pershing (1860–1948), soldier, General of the Armies; born in Laclede, Missouri * Sterling Price, Confederate States Army, General of the Missouri State Guard during the Civil War * William Quantrill (1837–1865), Confederate guerrilla leader (Quantrill's Raiders) in the Civil War * John H. Quick (1870–1922), U.S. Marine awarded the Medal of Honor in the Spanish–American War, awarded the Distinguished Service Cross and the Navy Cross in World War I * James E. Rieger (1874–1951), Colonel Mo. National Guard; awarded Distinguished Service Cross and Croix de Guerre in World War I * Roscoe Robinson, U.S. Army General * Maxwell D. Taylor (1901–1987), U.S. Army General, Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff * Stephen W. Thompson (1894–1977), first U.S. military pilot to ever shoot down an enemy in aerial combat (1918) * Harry H. Vaughan (1893–1981), U.S. Army Reserve general, Aide to the President of the United States from 1945 to 1953 * George Allison Whiteman (1919–1941), the first United States Army Air Corps pilot killed in World War II; awarded the Silver Star posthumously for after being shot down in the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor * Arthur L. Willard (1870–1935), United States Navy Vice Admiral, winner of Navy Cross, French Legion of Honor, and Belgian Order of Leopold; first man to plant American flag on Cuban soil in the Spanish–American War Public office ]] ]] ]] ;A–K * Orland K. Armstrong (1893–1987), U.S. Representative, journalist and social activist * John Ashcroft (born 1942), governor of Missouri (1985–1993), U.S. Senator from Missouri (1995–2001), United States Attorney General (2001–2005) * Thomas Hart Benton (1782–1858), U.S. Senator * Richard P. Bland (1835–1899), U.S. Representative for 23 years, Democratic candidate for U.S. President in 1896 * Roy Blunt (born 1950), seven-term U.S. Representative for Missouri's 7th congressional district; House Minority Whip, U.S. Senator * Christopher S. "Kit" Bond (born 1939), Governor, U.S. Senator of Missouri * Leonard Boswell (born 1934), U.S. Representative for Iowa's 3rd congressional district * Bill Bradley (born 1943), U.S. Senator for New Jersey, NBA Hall of Famer; born and reared in Missouri * Karilyn Brown (born c. 1947), member of the Arkansas House of Representatives for Pulaski County; born in Cape Girardeau * Clarence Cannon (1879–1964), U.S. Representative 1923–1964, House Appropriations Committee chairman * Albert Sidney Johnson Carnahan (1897–1968), US Representative, US Ambassador to Sierra Leone; father of Governor Mel Carnahan * Jean Carnahan (born 1933), first Missouri woman to become a U.S. Senator, matriarch of Carnahan political family * Mel Carnahan (1924–2000), governor, posthumous US Senator (died in plane crash three weeks before he was elected), patriarch of Carnahan political family * Robin Carnahan (born 1961), Missouri Secretary of State * Russ Carnahan (born 1958), US House of Representatives * Steven Chu (born 1948), U.S. Secretary of Energy * John Danforth (born 1936), U.S. Senator and United States Ambassador to the United Nations * Thomas Eagleton (1929–2007), U.S. Senator from Missouri (1968–1987); 1972 Democratic Vice Presidential nominee * Josh Earnest (born 1977), White House Press Secretary to President Barack Obama * David R. Francis (1850–1927), U.S. Secretary of the Interior (1896–1897), U.S. Ambassador to Russia (1916–1917) * J. William Fulbright (1905–1995), U.S. Senator, established the Fulbright Fellowships * Dick Gephardt (born 1941), U.S. Representative from Missouri's 3rd congressional district (1977–2005); Democratic House Majority Leader (1989–1995); candidate for the Democratic nomination for president in the 2004 election * Michael Gerson (born 1964), chief speechwriter for George W. Bush (2001–2006) * Ulysses S. Grant, (1822–1885), 18th President of the United States * Michael Harrington (1928–1989), founder Democratic Socialists of America * George Hearst (1820–1891), U.S. Senator for California (1887–1891) * Martin Heinrich (born 1971), former Congressman and current U.S. Senator from New Mexico * Arthur M. Hyde (1877–1947), U.S. Secretary of Agriculture 1929–33, Governor of Missouri 1921–25 * Alphonso Jackson (born 1945), 13th U.S. Secretary of Housing and Urban Development * James Jones (born 1943), U.S. National Security Advisor under Barack Obama and retired USMC four-star general * Tim Kaine (born 1958), former Governor and current U.S. Senator from Virginia since 2013; 2016 Democratic nominee for vice president under Hillary Clinton ;L–Z * Jerry Litton (1937–1976), two-term U.S. Representative; Democratic nominee for U.S. Senate in 1976; killed in plane crash before general election * Breckinridge Long (1881–1958), U.S. Ambassador to Italy and Assistant United States Secretary of State under President Franklin D. Roosevelt * Claire McCaskill, State Auditor of Missouri (1999–2007); U.S. Senator (2007–); first woman elected U.S. senator from Missouri * James Benton Parsons (1911–1993), federal judge * Clarke Reed (born 1928), Mississippi Republican state chairman, 1966 to 1976; instrumental in the nomination of Gerald R. Ford, Jr. at the 1976 Republican National Convention; reared in Caruthersville, Missouri, and attended the University of Missouri * Nellie Tayloe Ross (1876–1977), governor of Wyoming (1925–1927); director of the United States Mint (1933–1953); first woman to serve as a state governor * Mel Sembler (born 1930), U.S. Ambassador to Italy (2001–2005) and Australia (1989–1993) * Jeanne Shaheen (born 1947), U.S. Senator for New Hampshire * Ike Skelton (1931–2013), U.S. Congressman for the Missouri 4th District (1977–2011), chairman U.S. House Armed Services Committee * Stuart Symington, first Air Force Secretary and U.S. Senator from Missouri * Larry Thompson (born 1945), United States Deputy Attorney General under George W. Bush * Harry S. Truman (1884–1972), Vice President and 33rd President of the United States * George Turner (1850–1932), U.S. Senator and international arbitrator * David King Udall (1851–1938), served in Arizona Legislature, progenitor of the Udall political family * Harold Volkmer (1931–2011), 20-year member of U.S. House of Representatives for northeast Missouri * Jim Webb (born 1946), U.S. Senator for Virginia and United States Secretary of the Navy * Pete Wilson (born 1933), mayor of San Diego, 36th Governor of California, U.S. Senator (1983–1991) * Robert Coldwell Wood (1923–2005), Secretary of Housing and Urban Development under Lyndon B. Johnson Science and medicine * Augie Auer (1940–2007), atmospheric scientist and meteorologist * William F. Baker (born 1953), structural engineer * Jean Bartik (1924–2011), early computer programmer and designer * Gordon Bell (born 1934), computer engineer and microcomputer pioneer * Herbert Blumer (1900–1987), sociologist, developer of symbolic interactionism * Martin Stanislaus Brennan (1845–1927), scientist and priest * George Washington Carver (c. 1864–1943), botanist * Charles Stark Draper (1901–1987), inventor * David F. Duncan (born 1947), psychologist and epidemiologist * Meta Given (1888–1981), home economist scientist, dietician, author * Edward T. Hall (1914–2009), anthropologist and cross-cultural researcher * Edwin Hubble (1889–1953), astronomer * Mark Johnson (born 1949), philosopher * Virginia Eshelman Johnson (born 1925), psychology researcher * Jack Kilby (1923–2005), inventor of the integrated circuit * Roger Kornberg (born 1947), biochemist, Nobel Prize winner * Harry Laughlin (1880–1943), eugenicist * J. C. R. Licklider (1915–1990), psychologist, computer scientist * Pauline Gracia Beery Mack (1891–1974), chemist * Ernest Manheim (1900–2002), sociologist * William Howell Masters (1915–2001), gynecologist * Orval Hobart Mowrer (1907–1982), psychologist * Richard Smalley (1943–2005), Nobel Prize-winning chemist, discovered buckminsterfullerene * Harlow Shapley (1885–1972), astronomer * William Jasper Spillman (1863–1931), plant geneticist, a founder of agricultural economics * Lewis Stadler (1896–1954), aka L.J. Stadler, maize geneticist * Andrew Taylor Still (1828–1917), physician and founder of osteopathic medicine * Norbert Wiener (1894–1964), mathematician Miscellaneous famous Missourians * William Becknell (1787–1856), soldier, businessman, founder of the Santa Fe Trail * Johnny Behan (1844–1912), sheriff of Tombstone, Arizona, during the gunfight at the O.K. Corral * Susan Blow (1843–1916), educator, "the mother of kindergarten" * Sylvia Browne (1936–2013), author who claimed to be a medium and to have psychic abilities * Calamity Jane (c. 1852–1903), Indian fighter and frontierswoman * Alfred Caldwell (1903–1998), architect * Dale Carnegie (1888–1955), public and motivational speaker * Mike Caro (born 1944), professional poker player * James E. Cofer (born 1949), president of Missouri State University, 2010–2011; professor of business at MSU * Brad Daugherty (born 1951), professional poker player * Moses Dickson (1824–1901), African-American abolitionist, soldier, minister and founder of the secret organization the Knights of Liberty * Matt Dillahunty (born 1969), public speaker, internet personality, atheist activist * Timothy M. Dolan (born 1950), Cardinal of the Roman Catholic Church and Archbishop of New York * Ella Ewing (1872–1913), "The Missouri Giantess", world's tallest woman (of her era) * Hugh Ferriss (1889–1962), delineator and architect * Bobby Greenlease (1947–1953), kidnap-murder victim in case that drew national attention * Phoebe Hearst (1842–1919), philanthropist, feminist and suffragist * Raelynn Hillhouse, national security and intelligence community analyst, Cold War smuggler, spy novelist * Mary Ranken Jordan (1869–1962), philanthropist and community advocate * Terry Karl (born 1947), professor of Latin American Studies at Stanford University * Emmett Kelly (1898–1979), circus clown * Karlie Kloss (born 1992), model and ballet dancer * Carrie Nation (1846–1911), advocate for the temperance movement * Rose O'Neill (1874–1944), author, illustrator and creator of the Kewpie doll * Walter J. Ong (1912–2003), Jesuit priest, cultural and religious historian and philosopher * Phyllis Schlafly (1924–-2016), conservative political activist and author * Dred Scott, slave and litigant in U.S. Supreme Court Dred Scott decision * George Thampy (born 1987), Scripps National Spelling Bee champion 2000, staff member 2006 * Faye Wattleton (born 1943), feminist activist * Brian Wesbury (born 1958), economist * Halbert White (1950–2012), economics professor at UC San Diego * Roy Wilkins (1901–1981), civil rights activist See also * List of Hall of Famous Missourians inductees * List of people from Columbia, Missouri * List of people from Kansas City, Missouri * List of people from Sedalia, Missouri * List of people from Springfield, Missouri * List of people from St. Joseph, Missouri * List of people from St. Louis * Lists of Americans * Missouri Wall of Fame References Category:Lists Category:Lists of people from Missouri